Ladders are typically used to access places which are at a significant height above a surface. In use, ladders are typically rested on a surface and leant against an object or structure at an angle. The ladder is then climbed by a user.
One danger of using ladders is that when a user falls from a ladder they can fall a significant distance and be injured or killed. Falls from ladders may occur because a user slips from the ladder and/or because the ladder becomes unstable and/or falls. For example, if the user places the ladder at a steep angle and moves in a way that applies force to the ladder away from the structure or object, the ladder can fall away from the structure or object potentially causing injury or death. Similarly, if the user moves in a way that applies a sideways force to the ladder along the object, the ladder can tip sideways and fall with similar consequences for the user.
The prior art discloses numerous devices for securing ladders to structures, such as scaffolding or rails, however many such prior art devices require the first user of the ladder to ascend the ladder and secure the ladder in place with the device. Therefore, such devices offer no protection for the first user of the ladder.
In the prior art, United Kingdom Patent GB2426544 discloses a ladder mounting assembly to mount a ladder to a structure. The ladder mounting assembly comprises jaws to grab the structure. The jaws comprise two jaw members mounted on mounting members, which are in turn mounted on a track attached to the ladder. A remotely controlled motor can be provided for moving one or both of the mounting members along the track to grab the structure and hold the ladder in place. However, problems with the invention disclosed in GB2426544 are that it is large and complex. Consequently, it can be costly to produce and adds significant weight to the ladder potentially limiting the portability of the ladder. The motor also requires a power source. The mounting assembly of GB2426544 is therefore limited to specific applications.
United Kingdom Patent Application GB2447359 discloses increasing the stability of a ladder by securing a ladder to a pole. GB2447359 teaches a ladder comprising a horizontally arranged U-shaped member attached to an upper portion of the ladder. The U-shaped member receives a vertical pole and an arcuate member is pivotable relative to the U-shaped member. When a downward force is applied to a rope, the arcuate member is pivoted such that the arcuate member and the U-shaped member enclose the pole. The rope is then secured via a jam cleat to keep the arcuate member in place.
While GB2447359 teaches a simpler, lighter weight solution than GB2426544 to secure a ladder, the invention of GB2447359 is limited to the very specific use of securing a ladder to a pole and therefore is also limited in its application.
In the prior art, devices to minimise the effects of a user falling from a ladder have also been developed. GB2447359 teaches that a user can attach themself to a secured rope using a conventional rope grab. If the user falls the rope grab engages the rope and stops the fall of the user.
United States Patent Application 2012/0080263 discloses a roof ladder that attaches to a roof. A spring arrest anchor extends when a user slips down the roof then retracts when the user remounts the ladder.
The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.